


Promotion

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [34]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Agents, Jealousy, M/M, Mission Fic, Pre-Relationship, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: After the intimacy of the mission, Alec and James avoid talking about Alec's promotion to double O





	Promotion

**Alec...**

I'm leaving tonight.  Got a plane ticket in my back pocket, and papers that will get me to where I need to be to pick up my contact.  Can't wait to see the back of this place.  It's a stinking shit-tip that even the rats have abandoned.

"You could clean up a bit.  Make it a bit more pleasant."  I kick out at Bond's booted foot as I pass.  He's already well into some bottle of spirit he looted from somewhere. He hates missions like this, I can tell.  The ones where he has to live in his own mess, and look as rough as the role he plays.  

He's pissed that I'm the one being pulled out, and he gets the joy of the stifling humidity here until the job is done.  I get to head back to London, to clean sheets, hot showers and food that doesn't contain any kind of fucking curried lentil.  Back to promotion to Double o.

"Why?" he snarls.  "You're not going to be around to appreciate it."

He's been sulking for days around the hovel.  Sits out on the steps at night and calls to the street girls to give him a freebie, cackling around his cigarette.  Fucking wanker.  What he wants, he could have for free right here, but he's too afraid to ask.  Well, I'm done waiting for him to make a move.  I snatch his bottle away with one hand, grip his jaw with the other.  His protest is swallowed under the bruising kiss.

"You want to take this to the mattress or have me fuck you right here?  Consider this my way of saying I'll miss you."  

 

**James…**

He is going where I want to be. What has been my goal all along.  And I can't follow.  I know he has seniority over me.  Has met the ‘requirements’ to move up in status.

Am I envious?  Am I jealous?  Fuck yes!  Bloody Russian bastard.

So when he asks mattress or here, I don't hesitate in saying mattress.  

Bloody fucking reckless Russian. You're probably going to die out in the field on a mission.

I think I'm going to miss you too.

  



End file.
